Rohan's Bizarre Day Off
by Eruri-Ereri-OTPS
Summary: Rohan gives himself a well deserved day off. Being an artist and famous to boot, is no easy task. Just add some sugar and sweet vanilla. [Josuke x Rohan shipping.]


**Beep**. **Beep**. **Beep-** _Click_.

It was 7am on a Friday morning. A cream colored hand laid on an alarm clock, the accompanying arm stretched all the way back into the bed sheets. Without warning the hand and arm retreated to underneath the sheets. " _Mmm...ph…_ " A groan came from the comforters, before they began to shift a bit. Slowly rising, the comforters folded in on themselves contrasting against a well fitted, muscular torso. Black hair sprawled across the man's face, partly covering cool teal eyes.

Swinging his legs over from under the covers and off the bed. Rohan forced himself to comply with time and wake up. Daintily he slipped his feet into his slippers before pushing the covers off of the rest of his lap, all while giving himself a push up from the bed to his feet. He walked from his room and went to the bathroom. Standing in front of the toilet, he lifted the seat while pulling his briefs down a bit to free himself, he took aim.

A semi-loud tinkling noise was made when liquid hit liquid within the toilet. Rohan gave a refreshed sigh. After relieving himself he flushed the toilet and lowered the seat moving to the sink to look at himself in the mirror. He ran a hand through his hair to smooth the wild black strands, from his face. He noted that he didn't need to shave his face today.

He hooked his fingers into his boxers and pushed them down, stepping out of them. Allowing his skin to bask in it's intended glory. He turned the shower on before he walked out of his bathroom and downstairs to his kitchen. When he got in there he went to set up the morning coffee in the coffee maker. Strong and black today. It should be finished by the time he was finishing showering.

Heading back to the staircase he began back up, before he froze halfway up. Rohan allowed his eyes to dart about, before turning his head in many directions he couldn't identify the rather unusual creaking noise from within his household. The stand user felt a bit perturbed. "What was that?" He said to himself. He used his words to try and brush away the thoughts that something, uninvited, could be in his house.

Taking a few moments of listening, the noise stopped and he gave a hum. "Maybe...I'm just imagining things," He said as he back to his bathroom. He cracked the bathroom door before he hopped into the shower. Rohan sung when he was by himself,"- _Hmmhmm Hmm, Crazy, Noisy, Bizarre Town_ ~" He said while he scrubbed shampoo through his hair.

 **Creak, Kreeeennn-Kr-kr.**

Rohan's heart stop, before it raced as he heard the bathroom door move. He stood there silently as the water rinsed over his head, pushing the suds out. His breath came out lowly in an unsteady rhythm through his ever so slightly parted lips. He snatched open his shower curtains and looked ready to act, but nothing was there..

"The door!" An amazed yet frighten noise escaped his throat. Calculating with his eyes the door was pushed open about 12.7 centimeters! He finished cleaning before yanking a fresh towel from a folded pile and rustled his hair dry with the towel. His eyes never left that door as he dried his hair.

Opening his bathroom door slowly he looked up and down the hall...He inspected everything within the vicinity, before the doorbell rung. 'Who visits this early!?' Rohan thought to himself as he said,"Hold on!" Before he headed to his room and finished drying before dressing in a light long sleeved sweater, fresh pair of briefs, covered by loose sweatpants. Coming back downstairs Rohan headed to the door, but stopped shortly, before moving to look through a window curtain. Peeking. He saw a purple jacket accompany purple pants. He continued to look as the person shifted to looked out towards the street. "Josuke?" He mumbled before he moved to the door and opened it some, causing Josuke to turn around.

"About time, what took you so long?" Josuke said as he came closer to the door.

"What do you want?" Rohan responded as he Josuke poked his lips a bit at the other's grumpy attitude. "I need help," He said, before Rohan squinted his eyes. "With what?" He questioned further. "An art project," He said and Rohan immediately began to close the door before Josuke's hand slide in between the door to stop it, but Rohan smashed it a bit. "Ah-tatata Ow!" Josuke said as his fingers wiggled. Rohan looked bothered that the other would stop him and opened the door again a bit so Josuke could retrieve his hand. But the hand grabbed the door and tried pushing it open again. "Rohan, please!" He said pleading. "Sensei!" He said to try and butter the older male up.

"Shouldn't you be in school?" Rohan pointed as he looked irritated,"Ah, well, ha yeah. But I thought about playing hooky to get this project done. I'm sort of failing the class….My mother would tear me apart if she found out when grades come out." He said. Rohan gave a long 'mmm' hum listening to the sap story. "Just to make it clear. I'm **NOT** doing it for you," He said feeling a bit generous to the punk schoolboy.

"Yeah, yeah whatever, I just need advice, now will you let me in before others see me?" He said happy but nervous as the door opened wider, granting him access.

Rohan closed the door behind Josuke while looking at what Josuke was holding. The typical school bag, but he had a nice looking sketch pad. Perhaps he was serious after all.

Josuke kicked off his shoes to be courteous about dirtying the other's floors. Rohan was kind enough to lend him spare slippers as he pointed to them on the rack. Josuke slipped into them then looked at Rohan fully and held back a snicker.

Rohan frown immediately,"What is so funny, Higashikata?" He said in a colder tone.

"What are you wearing? So lazy of you Rohan and your hair….well...your hair actually looks nice like that. Untamed," Josuke mocked yet complimented.

Folding his arms,"I did just tell you I came out of the shower….Besides it's my day off, so there is no need for me to leave my house." He said as he walked to his kitchen. Josuke looked interested, following along. "Day off? Isn't everyday like a day off for you? You know..since you don't go to school or work a typical job?" Josuke asked in a curious manner.

"Does your mouth never stop spewing insulting things?" Rohan said clearly upset about Josuke's perception of his work life. "What I do is a serious job. You can't just make art and make money off of it. You can't just write a story and expect it to sell. There are so many small technicalities that I think someone of your caliber would have a hard time understanding," Rohan said hearing a growl erupting from Josuke throat, "Oi!-" pausing abruptly getting caught off guard when Rohan turned offering him a cup of black coffee.

"O-oh, thanks," He said taking it with care, "Hey! Don't change the subject," Josuke realized.

"I wasn't...just showing some hospitality." Rohan said in a relaxed voice as he had his own cup. "Sugar? Milk?" He asked as Josuke said,"No thanks, I drink mines straight," He said as Rohan nodded before turning back towards the counter, to add sugar to his own cup, not a lot just a bit. Josuke noticed and creeped closer to looked at what Rohan added to his. Rohan reached into his cabinet and pulled out a bottle of vanilla extract and added two drops into his coffee, before giving it a mix with spoon. "Hm?" He let out lowly as he noticed Josuke staring at what he was doing.

"You have a sweet tooth, Rohan?" He asked.

"Not really, I just like the taste it gives contrasted against the strong coffee. The vanilla is soothing to smell." He said before giving his coffee a taste.

Josuke blinked before looking at his own coffee with a strange disinterest. Why did he really like it plain? Rohan made his sound good all the while sophisticated. Josuke wonder how he did that.

Josuke shrugged it off after a bit before he turned to press his hips to the counter leaning a bit and drunk some of his plain coffee. "S-strong!" He said as he held a hand to his mouth, but the coffee was smooth.

"I purchase my beans from a European company." He said, "They have many authentic brands that are to yield great cups. But a bean means nothing if you don't know how to store it properly." He said as Josuke looked as if he was taking in the information.

Josuke gave side eyes as he remembered, how extravagant the other could live but chooses to settle in a small town like Morioh.

Rohan started to walk out the kitchen. "Come with me," He said as Josuke, careful with his coffee, grabbed his things and followed Rohan upstairs. Rohan took Josuke to his work room.

Once inside, Josuke looked about remembering when he came in here before during the incident with Koichi and Rohan. "I don't have an extra chair so we can just sit on the floor," Rohan said as he went and pulled a small low stool out. He set his mug on it and Josuke figured he would do the same since it was made to at like a small table. Josuke set his bag down against Rohan's art desk/table before setting the drawing pad down on the floor.

Rohan had grabbed two large pillows, from his hallway closet before coming back into the room, shutting the door. He set them down one for him and the other for Josuke. He said," What medium are you using?" He asked as Josuke was getting settled onto the pillow and floor. "O-oh, I'm just using pencil?" He said assuming that is what Rohan was asking about.

Rohan grabbed his graphite pencils and sharpener. He came and set them down near Josuke, who looked up at him surprised. He watched Rohan as he settled down next to the other. A bit too close. Josuke gave him a look. "What now?" Rohan asked.

"Ah…" He gave a sheepish look as he slightly scratched the side of his face. "A bit close don't you think?" He said.

Rohan had a rather straight face before he said,"Well how am I supposed to instruct you?" He said confused. Josuke said,"Ah," He mumbled. Before noticing Rohan moving himself away a bit to make other more comfortable. "Better?" Rohan asked, getting a gentle nod from Josuke.

"So show me what you got," Rohan waited patiently.

"Okay, but you can't laugh at it or me, I was trying really hard," He said as Rohan said,"Just get on with it," He ushered.

Josuke sighed and opened his sketch pad flipping past a few past attempts, before getting to the one he was currently working on.

"Here," He nearly shoved the sketch pad into Rohan's hands. Rohan took it as he examined the drawn piece. Josuke was looking the other way not wanting to see Rohan's reactions.

Rohan thought for a bit and spoke up,"Is it..a uh.." He switch around the pad examining it closer. "Uhh, oh a person? Holding a vase?" He asked looking to Josuke, who was still refusing to look at him. He saw that the tip of Josuke's ear was reddened.

"Josuke," He said. "Yeah?" Josuke spoke lightly. "It's not as bad as you think," He said settling the drawing pad down against his own lap a bit as he waited for the embarrassed younger artist to gather his pride.

"Really?" Josuke peeked back at him.

"Yeah, You just need to fix some angles and adjust the size of some of the body….This woman looks a lot like you," He said as Josuke turned his head back finally,"It's my mother," He revealed.

"Ah, I see that more clearly now," Rohan said smiling, he began to take a pencil to the sketch paper showing Josuke some corrections he could do.

Josuke leaned in a bit closer watching as he was quiet. His eyes rolled up to secretly look at Rohan's face. It looked really different up close. He swore Rohan's face looked super soft. Like a plushy marshmallow. Those black strands of hair doing their own thing...Oh! When his head moves they bob ever so slightly. His eyes followed the black strands up, before he noticed it was quiet. Josuke looked down only to catch eyes with the mangaka. Josuke made a guilty expression of being caught.

"Are you here to waste my time?" Rohan frowned as he felt a little weirded out that Josuke was using the opportunity to stare at him, so intently.

"Haha…No." He said as he his disposition changed a bit. "I was just admiring your hair," Josuke said, causing Rohan to recall earlier.

" _Are...you.._?" Rohan started to ask the infamous question, just from pure curiosity.

" _No_. But even if I was, would that be a problem?" Josuke said with a sincere look.

"..." Rohan looked forward before looking down at the drawing. "It would be none of my business," He said,"Excuse my rudeness," He said as Josuke's body gave a throb, in more ways than one, Rohan acted so cute, so innocent and pure at times.

Rohan was about to break the silence, looking up at the other only to catch him with a handsome smile and endearing gaze upon his face. Softened, yet sharp features, like those blueish-purple eyes. Rohan lips parted a bit but nothing would come out, that's until Josuke began to lean in. Rohan reacted,"What are you doing?!" He leaned his head away. Josuke paused chuckling. "I got curious was all. After all...aren't you curious too?...How it feels to...kiss another?" He asked.

"What? I've kissed another before." He said as Josuke said,"You act like a ' _stick up the ass_ ' type that would never get action." he chuckled causing Rohan to scoff.

"But, have you ever...wondered..what it would feel like to kiss another guy?" Josuke asked a bit honest and forward about his feelings.

Rohan flushed a bit in the cheeks. "What is this? You came over for this art project and now you are saying bizarre things like this too me," Rohan said. "I don't even remotely like you like that!" He said as he hands clenched a bit on the drawing pad.

Josuke frown slightly and said,"Rohan," He set a hand upon one of the gripped fists. A gasp escaped Rohan's throat as he looked," Don't touch me!-" His lips were stolen, his voice silenced as Josuke's head tilted. He kissed Rohan. His hand lifted up and grabbed Rohan's jaw to pull him deeper into the kiss.

Rohan made a few muffled noises but fell silent. Josuke got greedy. He squeezed Rohan's jaw causing the artist to open his mouth in slight pain. Josuke took the opportunity and slipped his tongue inside, Rohan's face winced when we felt Josuke's tongue playing along his. He honestly didn't know why he didn't just pull away...But the other was a good kisser.

Josuke shifted, alerting Rohan as he felt the hands on his shoulders attempting to get him to lean back, Rohan broke the kiss and said," Hi-higa. Josuke!" He said pressing him back, with a hand. Josuke looked partly surprised, but mostly allured to the sensations he was feeling from kissing Rohan. "Was I bad?" Josuke said concerned.

"N-no..It's not that. I mean it is, but we can't do this," He said. "You satiated your curiosity...So let's move on," He said cheeks reddened.

Josuke mumbled under his breath."..I'm not satisfied with just that.." He said sliding closer. "Please, just a bit more kissing, and I'll back off," He was slowly closing in for another kiss.

 _ **Creeakkkkk**_.

"!" Rohan turned his head away to look towards the door, leaving Josuke hanging. The noise came from right outside the closed door.

* * *

To Be Continued.

* * *

I tried making this a short story, something quick to post, but I couldn't help but write a lot. Sorry for the weird cut off, cliffhanger. I might have a problem. But, nonetheless I hope you enjoyed this. I think this fanfic will only have two chapters. Just as a side note I didn't feel like this needed any author notes. It was better to just let you jump in.

Please leave reviews and let me know your feelings and thoughts. Thnx - Eruri-Ereri-OTPS


End file.
